Shooting Stars
by OakShadow9094
Summary: What if Natsu hadn't found Lucy when she was launched out of the infinity clock? What if she was found, critically injured, by two very different dragon slayers? This is their story...
1. Chapter 1

Shooting Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

My eyelashes fluttered open for what felt like the first time, and then slammed shut as my eyes were blinded by a piercing white light. I was fascinated as the light turned the insides of my eyelids red and threw dancing patterns along them. I opened them again, and although the light still hurt, I found if I squinted it became bearable. As my eyes adjusted, someone propped me up against a mountain of pillows and something cool trickled down my throat. _Water, _I thought as I reflexively swallowed. The bottle was pulled away even though I was still thirsty and I groaned and reached out my hands, grasping for the bottle. It was gently pulled out of my hands as I heard a masculine chuckle, but I was quickly put back to my lips. I guzzled it down like I hadn't drank for years, meanwhile washing away the gritty sandpaper feeling from my mouth and somewhat relieving the bad taste. When I was done, my eyes had adjusted well and I took in my surroundings. I noted that I was lying on a blanket and a few pillows, which ordinarily would have been moderately uncomfortable, felt like I was floating on clouds to my battered body. It was quite hot, even though it was night, and I was sweaty. It was an unpleasant feeling. The ground was dry and brown, made up of small rocks and ground up small rocks. _Gravel_. The word came to my brain so unexpectedly that I was shocked. It was then I realized I didn't remember anything about myself or anyone else. I didn't have a name, or an identity. This upset me greatly. I must have been a proud person, I thought. Probably stubborn too.. I was brought out of my musings by a male's voice. I looked at him and took in his face. Spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, a scar on his eyebrow and sharp teeth. His clothes were odd and on his shoulder stood a cat that was oddly coloured and it was wearing clothes too! _Exceed_. The word came to my brain again. I was probably smart too. He seemed to be getting irritated that I wasn't answering him, so I tuned in. "Oi! Blondie, are you all there in the head? Or did that fall damage your brain as well as your body?", he ranted. I looked at him and asked calmly ," Who are you?" He calmed down a bit and plopped beside me. "I'm Sting", he answered while grinning cheekily. The ca-Exceed added in," I'm Lector! Sting is so strong! Be grateful to Sting!" Oookaaayyy, the Exceed was a bit obsessive. Sting inhaled deeply, and then he looked a bit dreamy. He leaned towards me and sniffed again. I was frozen, I had no idea what was happening. He did this repeatedly, getting closer and closer to me all the time until I could feel his nose against my neck. It sent shivers through me. We stayed like that for approximately 5 minutes, me staying completely still and Sting sniffing me. Eventually I heard footsteps and Sting snapped out of whatever trance he was in. He had the manners to look vaguely embarrassed, though I knew most of it was put on because he was smirking.

At the other side of the makeshift camp, a figure was emerging from the darkness. As he stepped out, the dark clung to him. It caressed him. He was carrying a bundle of sticks and another Exceed floating behind him was carrying some too. Sting sat up in a flash of light ( literally; he glowed) and shouted and the man : "Oi, Rogue! It took you long enough! I'm freezing! Oh, by the way our patient woke up while you were gone." The man, Rogue, looked towards me quickly. He had shaggy black hair, black eyes and pale skin. His clothing was unusual to. His eyes were so dark when we made eye contact I felt like I was drowning. His eyes were swallowing my soul. I broke eye contact first, out of embarrassment. He stayed looking at me and them slowly smirked. He dropped the sticks into the fire pit, which was directly in front of me, and walked around it to sit at my other side. He sat down gracefully and said to Sting," This is your speciality." I gathered he was a man of few words, but his voice made them count. His voice sounded like velvet wrapped around a dagger. Beautiful to behold, but as quick as a flash that velvet could be ripped away and you would be left exposed at the end of an impossibly sharp dagger. Sting dragged himself up slowly, turned to me, winked, and exploded in a ball of light. I instantly went to get up, but Rogue grabbed me and dragged me down again. "Just watch", he uttered softly. I instantly relaxed, and did what he told me. As soon as it came, the light left, and in the centre, unharmed, stood Sting. He walked back and sat beside me again. For a few minutes, all three of us basked in the glow of the golden fire. I felt my eyelids grow heavy, and droop. Sting noticed and said reassuringly," Go asleep. We'll be here when you wake up." I drifted off to sleep serenely and dreamed of three men, all of which had fangs, scales and wings. However, the first man had fists of light, the second fists of darkness and the third fists of flames. I was in the middle, singing hauntingly while the tears rolled down my face...


	2. Chapter 2

Shooting Stars Chapter 2

As I gradually woke up, unwilling to leave behind the dream world, I realised that I was to warm and that there was something solid in front of me and behind me. My arms were trapped and there was an arm looped around my waist. I opened my eyes and saw spiky blonde hair. _Sting!_ What was he doing sleeping beside me? He was practically lying _on me!_ I screamed when his eyes opened, quick as a flash, and he winked at me. In my haste to get away, I moved backwards, colliding with a body I assumed must be Rogue. He pulled me against him, tightening his arm. I started wriggling, trying to get away. He moved his hips against me and I felt something hard there. _Oh God. _I renewed my struggle with more effort, but he seemed to enjoy that as well, judging by the hardness growing and his moan. I stopped wriggling, looking towards Sting for help. He was smirking at me, the insufferable bastard! _Help me,_ I mouthed at him with wide eyes. He shook his head, snorting with laughter. "What's so funny!?", I demanded, completely furious. He moved closer to me, until his nose was almost touching mine. Gulping, my eyes widened and my heart rate rose. My face felt like it was burning. He exhaled over my face, then inhaled deeply. He let out a shaky sigh. His beautiful blue eyes darkened and he growled."You smell so _good_", he exclaimed gutturally. He kissed me then. He wasn't very shy about it. He dove straight in, his tongue diving into my mouth and caressing mine. He tasted like butterscotch and champagne rolled into one. His kiss made me dizzy. He finally stopped to let me breath, and even though I wasn't that out of breath I was gasping, my chest heaving. He kissed down my jaw and stopped at my jugular, inhaling deeply. I could feel him trembling against me. He was ... _hard_... too. While Sting had been kissing me I hadn't realised Rogue had woken up. He turned my head towards him and licked the outline of my lips, tormenting me, until finally he kissed me. He tasted like wine and chocolate. He moaned into me, grinding his hips against me. _Ouch_. Why were my bones so sore? I must have had an accident, and a bad one at that. I hissed in pain and they both stopped in their ministrations instantaneously. Sting sat up quickly and started asking me rapid fire questions. I tried to answer him but all that came out was a pained sigh. I saw Rogue say something to Sting and Sting got this bottle filled with a purple liquid. I presumed it was medicine. Rogue held me upright while Sting filled the top of the bottle with medicine and lifted it to my lips so I could drink it. It tasted better than it looked, which was a relief. It took effect immediately, easing my pain so I could talk. I was still breathing heavy, and in between gasping breaths I asked them," What", _breath_ ,"happened", _breath, _"to me?". Sting pursed his lips, and started explaining. "Rogue and I were on a mission about a week ago, when all of a sudden the sky was filled with shooting stars. _Millions _of them! In the centre of them all was you, flying through the sky at an incredible speed, while glowing. You were heading straight at us, and just before you hit the ground you opened your eyes and looked at us", he said, sounding almost nostalgic. "We couldn't just leave you there," he continued," so we brought you with us. You can join our guild!" His enthusiasm was catching. I was ecstatic until I remembered that I didn't even know if I was a mage, and if I did I wouldn't remember how to use my magic. When I told them this, they paused for a few minutes. Rogue told me that I was definitely a mage, and that it would probably come to me naturally. I stood up, still under the effects of the potion, and tried what they suggested. Nothing happened for a few minutes, but then I began to feel _something _brewing inside me. The words came to me as if I had uttered them a million times. "Roar of the Apocalypse dragon!", I shouted. A tornado of black shot out of my mouth and towards the trees at the end of the camp. My magic tore through them at the speed of light and made a path from one side of the very large forest to the other. Sting and Rogue looked surprised. "Well", Rogue said in shock. Sting almost skipped towards me and caught me into a massive hug. "You're a dragon slayer! You're one of us!", he exclaimed ecstatically. Rogue pulled him off of me, scolding Sting for hugging me so hard when I was still injured. "At least Master Jiemma will be happy with her", he continued. But Sting wasn't listening. He was looking towards the forest (or what was left of it) with a shocked face. I turned quickly and gasped when I saw that the path I had made with my magic had widened. And I could see why; it had spread. I could see black climbing up the trunks of the trees, decaying them as it went. "We should probably leave", I muttered quietly. Sting nodded. Within an hour, we had packed up and were on our way. I started off and Rogue grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "W-What?", I began, but he just chuckled and slid me onto his back. "You didn't really think we we're going to let you walk in your injured state, did you?", Sting said condescendingly. I was rocked to sleep by the fast but smooth motion of Rogue walking in the direction of my new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Shooting Stars Chapter 3:

_In Fairy Tail:_

"Natsu", Erza called in a soft tone,"you can't keep doing this. I'm worried about you. We all

are." Natsu shoulders heaved again. Currently, the fire mage was curled up on Lucy's bed,

clutching one of her pillows and inhaling deeply every now and then. He had been like this

for some days now and everyone in the guild was concerned. "We all miss Lucy", Erza

began, tears filling her eyes," but the way you're grieving isn't normal, Natsu". Natsu sat up

and Erza began to think that she had finally gotten through to him. She closed her eyes and

sighed in relief, but when she opened her eyes he was standing in front of her with an

unreadable expression on his face."You don't have to miss Lucy, Erza, because she's not

dead. Sh- She's just on a mission. Yeah, that's it. She's on a mission." He slinked back to

the bed and Erza practically ran out the door to the guild. _Master will need to hear about this_,

she thought. The minute she walked in the guild doors she could feel the depressed

atmosphere. Most people were crying and those that weren't were completely silent. She

walked past Levy, who was a total mess. Even Laxus looked upset. She went into Master's

office and sat down in front of him. He looked up, his eyes rimmed with red. There were

empty bottles of alcohol all over the floor. Master had sent her to get Natsu, as no one had

seen him since Lucy... _disappeared_. " Damn it! Erza, I've been thinking, we should send out

a recovery team so we can find her - God, it kills me to say this - _body_. She was one of the

kindest brats I've ever had, and she deserves a proper burial." "Of course, Master. Who will

we send?" " It will have to be someone from another guild, Erza, and another thing. Natsu

_cannot _know about this. Okay?" "Yes, Master. I'll get the mission poster sent out to all the

best guilds." Erza walked out of the office and straight ahead, the tears dripping down her

face. _He doesn't need the stress of Natsu right now, _she thought.

_Meanwhile, on the other side of Magnolia:_

"Rogue, put me down!", I exclaimed, not for the first time. "No, you're still hurt",

Rogue said. "Sting would put me down", I muttered under her breath." Well, I'm not Sting

and Sting's not here because he's gone to get more pain relief medicine for you", Rogue

muttered back. "Now shut up and go back to sleep, you need to rest", he said impatiently.

I was about to argue, but I yawned and he laughed at me. That bastard! "Sleep", he

said gently. _I can't argue with him when he uses that tone, _I thought before I drifted

back to sleep.

A flash of light tore down the road and stopped in front of Rogue." Yo", Sting said casually.

"How's the patient?", he asked. "Sleeping", Rogue replied."Did you get the medicine? I used

the last of it on her earlier", Rogue continued. " Yep, I got the medicine _and _I also got the

secret ingredient", Sting replied mysteriously. "We better give her some before she starts to

remember", Rogue said. Sting didn't reply, as he was prying the girl's mouth open and

forcing her to drink the medicine which had a _secret ingredient_. She drank the dosage and

mumbled in her sleep, twisting her head. Sting petted her hair and said,"Sleep well,

_Lu-chan_." Lightning flashed as he and Rogue walked off down the dark street.


	4. Chapter 4

Shooting Stars Chapter 4:

_In my dream, a glowing blonde woman was standing in front of me. The woman looked _

_very familiar and seeing her made my heart ache. She reached out her hand to me and said", _

_Lucy", in a joyous tone. Her voice relaxed me completely and I instantly realised who she was. _

_"Momma", I said lovingly, taking her hand. She drew me into a hug and said," My darling _

_daughter, how you've grown!" I smiled, the tears streaming down my face. "I've missed you, _

_Momma", I replied. She pulled me to a settee and sat down beside me, still holding my hands. _

_She took a deep breath and said to me," Lucy, I need you to listen carefully and try not to _

_interrupt, okay?" I nodded and she continued." Before I start, I have to make one thing clear; I _

_won't come to you in a dream like this again.I'm interfereing with ancient laws talking to you like _

_this, but it had to be done. I can't stand to see my precious daughter suffer like you will if you _

_don't heed my warning. Are you listening?" I nodded again, not trusting my voice. The tears were _

_streaming down Momma's face now. "Don't trust the Dragon Slayers completely. They have and _

_will lie to you. However, this does not mean that they don't love you, and __**please**__, whatever you _

_do, __**do not **__abandon them. If you do, the consequences will be devastating." What? Sting and _

_Rogue were lying? About what? Momma was shaking and glowing now." Momma!? Are you _

_alright!?", I demanded. She shook her head sadly and said," My time is running out. I won't come _

_to you again, but remember that I will always love you and I will always be with you, even if you _

_can't see me, my precious Lucy." "Don't go, Momma!", I wailed, but it was too late. She was _

_gone. I collapsed sobbing to the floor and just lay there for the remainder of my dream._

I lurched upright quickly, with very little difficulty onsidering the two pairs of arms that were

wrapped around my torso. The tears were running down my face and I was shivering. Rogue sat

up beside me and took one look at my face before enveloping me in a hug."Are you alright?", he

asked quietly, trying not to wake the still snoring Sting. I just shook my head in reply. In response

he held me tighter and didn't speak a word, which was exactly what I needed. Eventually, I

stopped crying and he wiped the remnants of the tears off my face."Better?", he asked. I sighed

and said," Y-Yeah. Sometimes it just makes you feel better to have a good cry." Rogue snorted

at this, which didn't surprise me."Anyway, we only camped here last night because we wanted to

let you have time to decide if you want to join our guild", Rogue said. I considered this and then I

smiled, ecstatic and said", We should set out then!" I nodded, excited. Sting

snored loudly again and we realised that we would have to wake him up to leave straight away. I

already knew that to wake Sting up early was like signing a death warrant."Maybe we should wait

for a while", Rogue said, already pale with the thought of waking Sting up. I nodded


	5. Chapter 5

Shooting Stars Chapter 5:

_In Fairy Tail:_

Natsu slowly woke up, sunlight warming his face where it came through the window. In those

few seconds of confusion, he was blissfully unaware of Lucy and the pain that came with her

disappearance. He knew that no one could have survived that fall, but that conclusion was so

painful that he was in denial. He thought he would _know _if she was dead. He would feel it! He

sighed, thinking of his guildmates. They were all devastated, but none as much as him. His

head jerked to the side suddenly. Someone was in the kitchen. "Natsu?", Lisanna called.

Natsu felt annoyance trickle through him. Hadn't they got the message that he wanted to be

alone! Lisanna came in and sat on Lucy's bed beside him. She reached out her hand to

stroke his hair and he moved out of her way as quick as one of Laxus's lightning bolts.

"Whadd'ya want?", he growled, his voice husky from not being used. Her eyes softened and

she said", Natsu, I know you miss Lucy. We all do. But you have got to get over this!" Natsu

growled threateningly and said", And how do you propose I do that,Lisanna?" She smiled at

the use of her name and said", Well, do whatever you did to cope when you thought I died."

Natsu shook silently. Rage brewed inside him and he laughed bitterly. "You stupid bitch", he

said calmly."How dare you presume that you mean _half _as much to me as Lucy does!" She

sat there looking shocked and crying, but made no move to leave. "Get out!", Natsu roared."

You're stinking up the place." She ran out the door. Natsu curled up, breathing in what was

left of Lucy's calming scent, and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
